


Bed For Two, Please

by sleepyybabe



Category: Phan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Maybe a little angst, Nightmares, Phan - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, YouTube, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyybabe/pseuds/sleepyybabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's nightmares are too much for him to take by himself. Meanwhile, they both ponder a timeline of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed For Two, Please

“I’m going to sleep now. You probably should too,” Phil leaned against the doorframe, raising an eyebrow at Dan. His blue eyes twinkled behind the glasses that covered most of his face. Black fringe slipped down over his face, and his delicate pink lips curled in an effortless smile.   
“Mmhmm. Okay… I will, after a couple more minutes of tumblr…” Dan lazily stroked his laptop’s touchpad.  
“You and I both know that you’re lying.” Phil grinned at Dan. Dan made some sort of grunting noise and chucked a pillow in Phil’s general direction.   
“Goodnight.” Phil sang as he crept closer.   
“ ‘Night.” Dan looked from the glow of his screen to grin at Phil. He yawned and rumpled his already messy brown fringe, sinking deeper into his crease on the couch. Phil just shook his head and strolled into his room. His eyelids sank lower over his eyes as he clicked off the light and clambered into bed.   
Phil rolled over, pulling his covers over himself and trying to settle down for the night. He yawned again as he set his glasses on the night-table next to his bed. As always, Phil went through a timeline of his relationship with Dan in his head, puzzling over the dynamic they had. 2009, and dating Dan was the highlight of his life. He had loved every moment of it, but could no longer live his life knowing that he had Dan Howell’s love. It was so perfect, Phil patched the hole that time had left on Dan’s heart. So what went wrong? Phil groaned just as he did every night at this point. The fight in 2012 that ended everything. Phil couldn’t remember how it started, but Dan slowly stopped giving Phil good morning kisses, and texting him every waking moment. Phil stopped leaving cute notes for Dan, holding him when he cried. Phil could no longer hug Dan until the tears stopped, kissing him until his problems left, because they were just friends. Phil’s head pounded as he remembered that one night. When he came home to find the fury blazing in Dan’s eyes. The way Dan tugged on his shoes and didn’t look back as he stomped out the door. Phil remembered the way the rain slammed into the roof as he shivered, waiting for Dan to come back. He stayed up the entire night, watching and waiting for the inevitable moment when Dan would crash back through the door and apologize. It didn’t come that night. Phil woke up on the couch to see everything exactly as he left it. No Dan. No black sneakers left carelessly at the door, wet jacket strewn over the chairs, a few stray maltesers in the kitchen. Phil went back to bed and stayed there. It was three days before he returned. The door creaked open, and Phil froze. Creeping around the corner, he stared at Dan. Dan turned around, but it was too late. Phil saw the bruises on his arms, the way his legs were trembling. Friends or not, Phil held him. Dan collapsed in Phil’s arms, sobbing, but didn’t say anything. Phil didn’t ask. After that, things were normal. Now, in the present, they had returned to the flirty banter, starting off with an innocent compliment and ending with romantic gazes, but the inevitable moment came, when, blushing and stammering, they retreated into separate rooms. It was a rough sleep.   
***   
Dan shut his laptop and looked over at the clock. He shrugged. It was only one. Dan sighed as he powered up the console, running his thumbs over the controller. Maybe I could film a late-night gaming session. Dan pondered. No, not without Phil. The reply was immediate. Dan shook his head as thoughts of Phil seeped into his mind. What happened in 2012? The question floated into his mind as it did last night, and the night before that, and the night before that, and so on. All Dan could think of was how the way he had slowly petered out, fading from Phil’s life. He didn’t know what happened. Then, Phil stopped. Stopped leaving him notes, stopped making coffee for Dan in the morning, stopped the nights where they would just watch anime and cuddle. Why? Tears pooled in Dan’s eyes as he slumped in the couch. Dan was flooded by the thoughts of how the wave of anger had crashed over him, roaring all around him, and he felt like he needed to break something. He wouldn’t let himself break Phil, so he left. Someone else broke him. Dan tenderly stroked his flesh where the bruises once were. Why? Why would he do that? The tears poured out of his eyes and tracked down his face, wetting the wires tangled in his lap. Dan missed Phil so bad. Not the Phil that tried hard to just stay friends. The Phil that didn’t try for anything. That Phil was perfect. Dan threw the controller harshly into the couch, and stormed into his bedroom. Maybe he could sleep it off.   
***  
Phil bolted straight up in bed, fear invading his mind. The blackness surrounded him, and Phil felt suffocated. He desperately tried to claw out, looking for a way to escape. Panic had taken over Phil’s mind, and all he had found in bed were horrible dreams that wouldn’t dare touch him in the light of day. Only one person did Phil associate with a sense of calm belonging. Phil stumbled out of bed, tripping over his pajama bottoms as he frantically headed towards Dan’s room. He groped for the walls in the dark, trying to guide himself. Phil blinked and realized he wasn’t wearing glasses. Dark tentacles bloomed in the night around him, reaching out to strangle him. Evil laughter echoed in shadows and Phil raised a fist to Dan’s door. He knocked faster and faster as the evils approached. Dan rolled over in bed and mumbled come in. Phil hurried to wiggle the door open, slammed it shut and ran over. Dan sat straight up, realizing it was Phil.   
“What’s the matter, Phil?” Dan’s voice was soft and sweet, thick from sleep.   
Phil blushed as he thought about what to say.   
“I-I’m-I can’t fall asleep in my bed, I’m having horrible dreams, and, um…” Phil trailed off.   
“Yeah?” Dan sweetly asked. Hoping he knew where this was heading, he gave Phil’s arm a squeeze.   
“Dan, you make me feel happy and peaceful, and I’m really scared and confused so can I spend the night in this bed?” the words rushed out of Phil as his cheeks darkened.   
“Of course, Phil. I feel the same way about you too.” Dan’s grin deepened.   
Phil slipped under the covers, and sighed. It felt so natural, so right. If only this was every night.  
“Haven’t done this since, maybe, 2011.” Dan joked.  
“Ssh.” Phil blushed even more, thankful Dan couldn’t see.   
Phil tensed up and curled into a ball, the wave of panic still there.   
Dan reached out and encircled Phil with his arms.   
“It’s okay. I’m right here, Phil. I’ve got you, and I’m never leaving. I’ll always be here for you.” Dan whispered into Phil’s ear as he lovingly stroked his head.   
Phil turned to Dan, his hands pressed up against Dan’s chest, and kind of tucked under his body.   
“Don’t leave Dan. Never again.” it came out as a husky whisper.  
“I won’t. I don’t know what happened that night.” Dan’s voice cracked, raw emotion spilling out from both of them. The first time they’d ever really talked about it.  
“What if it happens again?”  
“It won’t.” Dan hugged Phil even closer, brushing his lips on the top of Phil’s head.   
“I - I want to go back to the way we were.” Phil whispered.   
“Anything. Are you happy? I’ll be happy with you. As more than friends.” Phil could hear the grin in Dan’s voice. Tracing Dan’s neck with his lips, Phil nodded. Dan bent down, colliding in a kiss. They both grinned through it, lights popping beneath their eyes.   
“Now we can watch anime and snuggle together, and be cozy.”   
“We can go on walks when it’s starry out.”  
“We can kiss hello and goodbye.”   
“I’ll let you eat my cereal. Actually, nevermind.”  
“That won’t stop me.”   
“We’re like an aspirational nerdy couple now.”   
“We are an aspirational nerdy couple now.”   
“Whatever, Phil.”   
“Oh, shut up, Dan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you'd like this to be a chaptered story, and check my other fics. Thanks!


End file.
